Untitled
by chellyme1017
Summary: Bella & Jasper are twins who are moving to Forks to live with their dad, Charlie after their mother passes away. Bella never thought she'd be able to get over her loss, but with the help of her brother and a few close friends she just might have a chance


**Alright. This is my first Twilight fanfic. I hope you all enjoy it. I don't own any of the characters as you already know. I might make up a few here and there, but I am sure you'll be able to tell which ones are mine and which ones are Stephanie's. **

**Summary: Bella & Jasper are twins who are moving to Forks to live with their dad, Charlie after their mother passes away. Bella never thought she'd be able to get over her loss, but with the help of her brother and a few close friends she just might have a chance to get her life back. Bella and Edward and original pairings.**

**Sucky summary, but you get the drift. R&R. Thanks so much.**

**BPOV**

I sat on the edge of my bed unable to pull myself together. I was shaking uncontrollably with grief, and though I wasn't crying, my breathing was erratic and sobs were escaping my lips. I have had close ones die before, and uncle, my grandparents, but when it was your mother that passed on…nothing else could compare. My body felt hollow, my heart felt nonexistent, and my eyes were parched from crying. I didn't know how to calm myself, nobody knew how to calm me. I leaned back until my back hit the mattress. I was not ready for this. I was not ready to change from my sweats and greet tons of family and friends. I was not ready for the concern, the pity, the sympathy that I know people were going to shed onto me.

I kept my eyes closed as I heard my bedroom door creek open and the shuffled footsteps walking closer to me. I kept my eyes shut when arms embraced me and pulled me up. I merely hung on to their shirt and sobbed tearlessly into the hollow of their neck.

"Shhh…Bella, you need to get ready," Jasper, my twin brother soothed into my ear. Jasper and I were very close and although didn't finish each other's sentences we were always there for one another. He was the only one that could calm me mainly because I knew that he was the only one that could relate to the pain I was feeling. He had been more subtle about his emotions and often times held on a tough exterior around me which I was extremely grateful for. I didn't think I'd ever be able to move on if he wasn't in my life.

"I don't…think, I can't…not yet," I said holding him tighter. Today was the funeral. Today would be the last time that I ever saw her. "I'm not ready to say goodbye, Jazz," I whispered to which he nodded and rubbed my back.

"Bella, you have to. You have to be brave for mom," he said pulling away to look me in the eyes. His wispy blonde hair was uncharacteristically combed back and he was wearing a black suit with a deep blue dress shirt. He looked handsome which only made me feel even worse. I had let go so much after we got the news that she died. "She wouldn't want to see you like this. You need to be strong, you need to be he Bella we all know you are."

I blinked once and then nodded my head. He was right. The last thing mom wanted to see was me acting like this. I nodded again as I agreed and got off the bed. I went to my closet and pulled my black dress out. It came down right above my knees and zipped in the back half way up. A crisscrossed ribbon was at the top. It wasn't form fitting but it wasn't frumpy either. I had already showered and just needed to change.

"I'll be back in to zip you up. You might want to wear some tights," He said as an after thought, "You know Forks and its weather."

My nose wrinkled and he chuckled lightly. I detested Forks. After mom and dad got a divorce Jasper and I moved to Phoenix, Arizona with mom. We spent some holidays and summers visiting dad, but I never enjoyed my time. I was a hot weather type of girl. I didn't like the cold or the rain, and I detested the thought of snow. It wasn't like all that mattered now though. With mom gone, Jasper and I had to move back in with dad, and since all of our family was here the funeral was to be taken place here as well. Things couldn't get any worse.

The funeral went by as well as one could. I tried to smile as people hugged and consoled my family and I, but it was the hardest thing I ever had to do in my entire life. I didn't even know half the people and I hadn't even seen most of my relatives since, as they so proudly put it, I was in diapers. But I held on strong for my mother, and it helped that Jasper held my hand the entire time. Dad tried to comfort me, tried to act like he knew what I was going through, but he didn't. He may have never gotten over my mother, but he hadn't any idea what it felt like. And plus, I still was quite angry at him for even letting mom go in the first place. We could have been a big happy family. Who knows? If we never left Forks, we might not have been in this situation. I knew doing the 'what if" scenario wouldn't help in the long run nor would placing all the blame on Charlie, but it helped me get by.

"Charlie, how are you holding up?"

I had just pulled myself out of an embrace from some red haired woman who notified Jasper and I that she worked at the high school when I grimaced at the voice that spoke to my father. It seemed like this line of sympathizing strangers would never end.

"As best as we can, Carlisle," Dad replied in a choked up voice. I rolled my eyes and placed them on the new comer as he looked at me. I didn't even try smiling. Why put up a false pretense for someone I didn't even know? "Thank you for coming…these are my children, Jasper and Bella," dad turned to us, "Guys this is Dr. Carlisle Cullen. He works up at the hospital."

Jasper smiled and shook the man's hand which I reluctantly did afterwards. "It's a pleasure to meet you Jasper….Bella," he smiled and stepped to the side and extended a hand to the people behind him. "This is my family…my wife Esme," She hugged us both in salutations and concern, "My daughter, Alice," a short pixie like girl about our age with short spiky black hair smiled at us giving us a hug as well, "and my son, Edward." My eyes landed on the last person to be introduced and felt my heart flutter in a weird and uncomforting way. He was very attractive with unusual bronze colored hair, pale skin, and the brightest emerald green eyes I've ever seen. I gulped as he extended his hands towards me after he shook Jasper's. His eyes were boring into mine with extreme intensity and it was quiet…too quiet. He raised an eyebrow after awhile causing me to blink. I had been staring…in front of his family, in front of my family. My cheeks flushed with embarrassment as I reached out to shake his hand. When my skin made contact with his I felt a bolt of electricity shooting through my veins. I looked up to his face to see if he felt it. He was looking at our joint hands with mild confusion. I wonder if he felt it…I wasn't going to ask though. I dropped his hand and turned to Jasper burying my head into his chest hoping they would think I was overcome with grief. I felt my cheek blazing with embarrassment.

"If there is anything you need, please let us know," I heard Carlisle tell my dad. Jasper was petting my hair and holding me tightly as my body remained tense waiting for the Cullen family to pass on to my mother's casket and away from us.

"Thank you."

An hour later Edward Cullen's emerald green eyes were able to push themselves further in the back of my mind. It was not right for me to be swooning right now. My mother has passed away, I'm at her funeral, and now i am crushing on some doctor's son. Things were not good. I had been avoiding him all afternoon..not like he was trying to stalk me out to talk, but I did catch his eye from time to time. His eyes, they held the same intensity and curiosity as when I first saw him. He was now on the other side of the room talking quietly with Alice. I stood where I was wondering what they were talking about, who they were talking about, and mostly whether or not he felt the same electricity that i did when our hands touched.

"Ahem," I turned a bit too quckly hearing Jasper clear his throat. He caught me staring and I wasn't even going to pretend to be innocent. I already had guilty as charged written across my forehead. He smiled warmly and glanced over at the Cullens. "See something you like, Bella?"

"What?" I asked knowing what he had asked but surprised all at the same time. He laughed lightly and looked back at me.

"You are a terrible actress...everyone saw the blush on your cheeks at the fact that it seemed as time stood still when you two were introduced," he said in a factly manner.

"I have no idea what and whom you are talking about," I said turning away from him but not before I took one more glance at the bronzed hair boy.

"Oh, but you do," Jasper replied following me outside.

Once the door was closed and we were alone I sighed and looked at him. "I do, but I am denying it, so stop," I said jabbing my index finger in his chest.

"Denying your attraction for him?" He inquired tilting his head with a smirk on his face.

"It's not right," I groaned in frustration, "I'm here at my mother's funeral...to mourn...not to pick up guys!"

"What's this about picking up guys?" I heard a small timid voice come from behind us. I turned around to see the short black haired Cullen...Alice? This was just great. I saw Jasper's eyes light up and my brow furrowed in confusion.

"My sister seems to have taking a liking to your-"

"To no one!" I shouted cutting him off and sending a death glare his way. I held it in place for a few seconds before turning back to Alice. She looked confused, but noy put out by my yelling. "Alice, was it?" I said placing the best smile I could manage on my lips as I held out my hand. "I know we already met but it seemed a bit informal." She took my hand beaming all of a sudden.

"I know you are both busy right now," she said all of a sudden looking a bit anxious and worried, "but I was wondering...next Friday Edward and I are throwing a Holloween bash at our house. We would love it if you two came along," she bit her lip and her eyes grew wide, "only if you feel up for it...it'll be a bunc of kids from the high school...which you are going to be attending FHS right?"

I blinked and nodded while Jasper responded, "Yeah, We are both going in for our senior year."

"Oh great...so are Edward and I," she said jumping up a little in enthusiasm.

My heart skipped a beat at the fact that I would be seeing Edward everyday at school. I couldn't tell if I was happy, upset, or worried about that.

"So do you think you'll be able to go to the party?" She asked with her eyebrows raised.

Jasper and I both looked at each other. I couldn't even think about partying right now, and I knew he felt the same way. We had just lost our mother after all.

"Alice, my god, leave them alone," Another voice, a velvety voice said out of no where, "You must give them time to settle in. I'm sure a party does not sound to appeasing to them right now."

I looked away from Jasper's face and to the voice already knowing who it was. His eyes met mine and I almost forgot to breathe. "We'll let you both know at school," Jasper said quietly, "If you'll excuse us?"

"Oh sure," Alice replied as Jasper grabbed my hand. Edward and I hadn't even stopped looking at each other during that time and I so desperately wanted to know what he was thinking. I was able to look away when Jasper started pulling me back inside.

"Come on, lets go say goodbye to mom once more before we go to the grave site," Jasper said soothingly expecting me to cry...which I did when my mind reverted back to my mother.

We stood at the casket for ten minutes in silence, holding hands, and crying. It was the most upsetting thing I have ever been through. We comforted each other and then got into the limo when it pulled up to take up to the graveyard. Only close family were welcomed. We didn't want to make it too public and the Fork's graveyard was hardly big enough to hold so much people. I didn't think of Edward again that day. My mind wrapped around the loss of my mom and once again it appeared I was in a coma...shut down from the world around me. I fell asleep on the car ride home in Jasper's lap. He had carried me up to bed and kissed me good night. The mattress was too hard, and the room was pitch black without one single streetlamp basking through my window. I didn't like this room. I didn't like Forks.

**--**

**EPOV**

"Edward!!"

My head shut up from my black hoodie to behind me. I saw my mother standing there with her hands on her hips and her cheeks flushed. I frowned and pulled out the ear plugs that were blaring Muse from my IPod. I walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek. I didn't like when Esme was upset. She was too beautiful, to caring to be angry.

"Where do you think you are going?" She asked as I was about to replace the ear plugs back in and head out the door. I frowned at her in confusion.

"I was going to go out...it's a Saturday...I usually head into Port Angeles to spend the day," I replied as if this was common knowlesge, "I go every Saturday."

"Not today," she said curling her finger, beckoning me to follow her into the kitchen where Alice and Carlisle, my dad, were eating breakfast. They were all dressed up in black formalwear. I laughed at the sight.

"Whose funeral is it?" I teased and took a sea next to Alice.

"Chief Swan's Ex Wife...the mother of his children, Renee," Carlisle replied talking a sip of his coffee. I blinked.

"Shit, sorry...I didn't know," I mumbled looking down at the table feeling bad for what I just said.

"No language at the table, and yes," Esme said sitting down next to father, "You did know. We told you both last night but you were to busy playing with your video games to notice."

"Ahhhh," I said remembering now. I had been playing Rock Band and was getting extremely upset because she was standing in front of the TV. "So we are going?"

"Yes, your suit is on your bed. Hurry up. I don't want to be late.

It was a quick drive to the funeral home. They were having a viewing for friends and family and then the actual service was reserved for just close family. Everyone in Forks knew everyone so it wasn't a surprise to me that we'd be going. We didn't know Renee, Alice and I, but Esme and Carlisle remembered her. She had moved to Phoenix with her young set of twins. Charlie had been heartbroken. He never moved on. We all knew that this was just as difficult on him as it would have been if they were still together. We didn't know his children however. All we knew was that they were twins, around our age, and name Jasper and Bella. Alice had kept going on about this feeling that she was getting. For some reason she was hell bent on making Bella her best friend even though she hadn't even met her before.

We got out of the car and headed inside the funeral home. There was already a lot of people there. We signed our names and each took a card that had a picture of Renee and a passage from the bible written on the back of it. I placed that card in my pocket and then we got in line to pay respect to the Swan family.

"What do you think they are like?" Alice asked too rambunctiously next to me.

"Alice I don't know, and I think you can worry about that later considering we are at a funeral for their mother," I whispered harshly to her. She merely rolled her eyes. We were next in line and I could barely see the twins. The boy, Jasper was taller then the girl and he has sandy blonde hair. He leaned to the right a bit and caught sight of a head full of soft mahogany curls.

"Charlie, how are you holding up?" My dad asked bringing make to the matter at hand. I had been imagining what her face would look like. Her hair was so inviting and shiny. It was beautiful. He was ready to see if the rest of her was.

"As best as we can, Carlisle," Charlie replied. I suddenly felt very guilty for trying to check out his daughter while they were mourning their lost. How much more perverted can one get? "Thank you for coming…these are my children, Jasper and Bella," it took everything in me to not lean over again at the sound of her name. "Guys this is Dr. Carlisle Cullen. He works up at the hospital."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Jasper….Bella," Carlisle said stepping to the side to let them meet the rest of us. "This is my family…my wife Esme," He paused as she gave them each a hug "My daughter, Alice," I felt something bounce and then watched Alice rush out them and give them each hugs, "and my son, Edward." I took a step out from the crowd. I nodded to Charlie and then offered my hand to the guy Jasper. Then I brought my hand in front of Bella. As my eyes fell upon her face I could feel my knees growing week. I know I had pictured an image of beauty when I tried matching a face to her hair, but I was so wrong…she was much more beautiful…radiant really. I stared at her as she stared back at me as though we were both lost in a trance. Her big chocolate brown eyes held me captive. The only thing that brought me back down was Alice's finger poking me in the side. I realized what I was doing and where I was doing it at so I raised my eyebrow at Bella as though placing all the blame on her for this. I watched as her lips parted and a rosy blush crept up to her cheeks. She eventually took my hand in hers.

I was shocked immediately… like literally shocked. It felt as if an electrical current was passing through my system. I couldn't remove my hand from hers. It was like they were welded together and then all of a sudden she dropped her hand like it was a hot tomato and turned to her brother with a sob. I frowned. Had I made her cry? I looked at Jasper who was petting her curls and suddenly I became very jealous. I wanted to be the one comforting her. He smiled at me unaware of the jealousy and shook his head to tell me that it was not your fault. That made me feel a little bit better.

"If there is anything you need, please let us know," Carlisle said.

"Thank you."

And then we were moving on, but I couldn't help but take one more glance at Bella. She was sniffling onto her brother's shirt.

"Get a room Edward," Alice said next to me rolling her eyes with a smirk.

"That made no sense," I replied getting a drink of soda, "Don't I have to have someone with me in order to '_get a room'_?"

Alice raised an eyebrow staring at me and I wrinkled my nose as I caught on, "Good one, Alice." I replied sarcastically, "What made you come up with that?"

"Um…did you not feel the sexual tension between you and Bella just then?"

"What?!"

"Don't play dumb with me, you both were all staring at each other as though you were about to pounce at any second," she explained popping a cheese cube in her mouth.

"She just lost her mother and you are thinking about this, Alice?" I was shocked, "Your mental."

"Oh yeah," her cheerfulness disappeared a a pout grew on her lips, "I'm a terrible BFF."

"Get over yourself," I simply said as I wondered outside to get a breath of fresh air. I felt bad for the family, but I wasn't upset myself. I was not used to being around such saddened people.

_An hour later:_

"Do you think they'll want to come to the Halloween party?" Alice asked coming up to my side. We had been there for an hour already and I was itching to get out. I wanted to talk to Bella, get to know her better, but I knew she was suffering right now. So instead I let my eyes wonder around the room and not stop until I found her pretty brunette locks. every once in awhile she would catch my eye, but every time she was the one to look away. I wanted her to know I was watching her...that I was intrigued by her.

"No," I answered sure of myself.

"But why not...?"

"Alice...their mother," I said reminding her once again.

"How am I supposed to be her best friend if she stays cooped up all day in her house?" She asked whinning slightly. "And her brother is adorable...but I don't know when it would be appropriate to make a move."

I didn't even bother answering her. I would have called her crazy or psychotic but I was kind of dealing with the same problems. I would disagree with Alice, I don't think we had a moment of sexual tension. We were kust taken by surprise, my breath was blown away. I couldn't speak for her, but I knew she was special, and I wanted to make her mine. But she had just lost her mother and she was new in town. Maybe friends first...lovers later.

As I walked away I realized where Alice was heading. I had watched Bella and Jasper head outside through the sliding glass doors. Alice was on her way...skipping to them...about the party no doubt. I followed after just in time to here Alice ask about the party. I was a bit frustrated with her impatience.

"Alice, my god, leave them alone," I said walking swiftly over to them, "You must give them time to settle in. I'm sure a party does not sound to appeasing to them right now."

I watched as Bella turned to her brother with heavy lidded eyes. I felt a yearning to comfort her to tell that it would all be okay, and that I would be there for her whenever she needed me. I wanted to hink of myself as ridiculous for getting so attached to her at such an early stage, but I knew that I couldn't help it. She was beautiul and she was vunerable.

"We'll let you both know at school," I heard as Jasper spoke softly. I didn't look at him though. My eyes were still stuck on Bella. "If you'll excuse us?"

"Oh sure," Alice replied. I didn't want them to go but I knew they had to. I would just have to wait and actually speak with her on Monday. Alice squealed and I glared at her.

"Stop acting so damn cheerful, Alice...this is a funeral" I whispered roughly.

"I know I know...I just have a good feeling about them," she replied with a wink and skipped back inside. I groaned and followed her hoping that we could go home now.


End file.
